Saviour
by Mechthild
Summary: Eine redvelvetpancakes-fanfic. Matthew konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern todmüde in sein Bett gefallen zu sein. Ohne eine leiseste Ahnung fand er sich - wohlgemerkt mit seinem Bett - in einer menschenleeren Schneelandschaft wieder. Doch bevor er seinen Weg wieder zurück nach Hause findet muss er erst einmal überleben.
1. Chapter 1

_**1.**_

Mit Augenlidern und Füßen schwer wie Blei war es wirklich schwer wenigstens die Schuhe aufzubekommen oder gar auszuziehen. Matthew saß mit einer aufrechten Haltung eines Kartoffelsackes auf seinem Bett und versuchte verzweifelt die Schleifen seiner Schuhe zu lösen. Auch wenn er so müde wie ein Kuma im Winter war, Schuhe kommen nicht in sein Bett. Ein wenig Klasse hatte man, egal wie müde man ist.

Er dachte er würde noch an die Decke gehen, weil sich die Schnürsenkel immer wieder verhedderten, aber sie gaben bald auf. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung ließ er seinen Kopf auf das Kissen sinken und aalte sich umständlich unter seine Decke, bis er mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht sich dem Schlaf übergab.

Es verging gefühlt keine Sekunde, als er von einem nass-kalten Brennen auf seinem Gesicht geweckt wurde. Sofort schlug er seine Augen auf, denn so ein taubes Gefühl hatte er noch nie in seinem Gesicht gespürt. Er ahnte Schlimmstes, zwar war es etwas ganz anderes, aber nicht weniger erschreckend, als den Quatsch eines Schlaganfalls, den sich sein Hirn ausmalte. Er starrte hinauf in einen unfreundlichen grauen Wolkenhimmel und es schneite nicht gerade kleine Flocken. „Was zur Hölle ist mit meiner Wohnung passiert?" Er sah zu einer Seite. Unberührte malerische Winterwälder waren am Rand der großen Freifläche, wie kein Märchenerzähler es sich hätte träumen lassen können. Aber anscheinend Matthew, denn wie sonst kommt er mitsamt seinem Bett in ein solches Wintertierdokumentationsgelände?  
"Wo ist das ganze Haus geblieben? Das ist doch ein schlechter Scherz! Warum träume ich so etwas?"  
Unaufhörlich schweben die Schneeflocken, die die Größe der geschmacklosen Glitzerschneeflocken für die Weihnachtsbäume hatten, auf ihn nieder und für einen Traum waren sie viel zu kalt, als sie auf seinen Wangen landeten.

Ihn beschlich ein komisches Gefühl. Seine Sinne, nach etlichen Wintern und Kriegen, sagten ihm nur ein was: Raus aus dem fallenden Schnee; halte dich warm!  
Dieses Mal war seine Ausrüstung eine abstruse. Zwar hatte er noch seine Sachen von gestern an - einen Pullover, lange Jeans und Socken - aber seine Schuhe waren nicht mit teleportiert worden. Ebenso die wichtige Mütze fehlt. Matthew wusste, dass man in der Kälte nicht zimperlich sein durfte. Jede Sekunde zählt. Und so tat er etwas, das ziemlich bescheuert für einen Beobachter aussehen müsste, hätte er einen gehabt.  
Er zog das Kaputzenband aus seinem Pullover, setze sich die Kapuze auf und band sich das Kopfkissen wie eine Haube auf den Kopf. Er zog das Laken von der Matratze, riss es in zwei Teile und versuchte mehr oder minder sich schuhähnliche Gebilde um den Fuß zu wickeln. Die große Decke wie einen Umhang um sich gewickelt, saß er auf dem Bett und überlegte, ob die Matratze ihm noch behilflich sein könnte. Sie war leider mit Metallfedern bestückt und teilweise schon durchnässt, weshalb er sie liegen ließ und durch metertiefen Schnee Richtung Wald stapfte.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2.**_

Seine Hose und der untere Teil der Decke waren völlig durchnässt als er die Baumgrenze erreichte. Die Temperaturen waren so unbarmherzig, dass seine Beine vor Kälte schon schlotterten.  
Matthew versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte war Panik. Erstmal brauchte er dichtere Schuhe. Schnell war ein Baum gefunden, dessen Rinde lose war und Matthew riss sie ab. Auf den nächsten niedrigen Ast geklettert, die Rinde so dicht wie möglich in die äußere Windung der Lakenrolle gepackt. Eingewickelt in der Decke macht er sich einen Überblick über seine Lage.  
"So, Matthew, du hast kein Essen, keine gute Ausrüstung, keine Orientierung und deshalb eine geringe Chance ohne Sterben hier raus zu finden, wenn kein Eremit seine Hütte stehen gelassen hat. Aber.." Er sah sich um. Die rabenschwarzen Baumstämme sind betüpfelt von dem verwehten Schnee, das saftige Grün der Nadeln, die durch die Schneedecke leuchten umgaben ihn. Durch die Bäume sah er auf der weiten Schneefläche noch sein Bett, das langsam genau so eingeschneit wurde wie alles andere hier. Wüsste er es nicht besser, könnte all das weiß Watte sein. Und das Schönste war die weiche Stille in dieser unberührten Landschaft, die ihn umgibt, umarmt und einbettet. Die weißen Wölkchen seines Atems verloren sich in der Luft und kurz war für ihn alle Welt friedlich, als hätte die Zeit angehalten.  
Genau das war es was ihn so fasziniert, beruhigt, was er so liebte, auch an seinem Land. Kanada.

Sein Blick schweifte über die Landschaft als eine Ungereimtheit in dieser Perfektion ihm ins Auge stach.  
"Ein Baumstumpf?!"  
Man sah nur wenig von dem eingeschneiten Baumstumpf aber es war eindeutig. Und er war nicht normal. "Warum ist er so glatt, als wäre er …" Gefällt!  
"Baumfäller!" Rettung! Wenn sie nicht zu dieser Zeit fällen, ihr Lager musste in der Nähe sein! Schnell bindet Matthew sich seine provisorischen Schneeschuhe aus großen Rindenstücken an die Füße um los zu eilen.

Es waren komische Baumfäller am Werk. Er fand bald mehr Baumstümpfe von eindeutig gefällten Bäumen aber sie standen vereinzelt herum. So als sollen sie nicht in der Landschaft auffallen. Sehr lobenswert, aber welche Firma tat so etwas? Bald zweifelte er daran, dass es überhaupt Baumfäller waren, höchstens einer, aber was sollte er in der wilden Natur mit den wenigen Bäumen anfangen? Es gab keine Straße, die für Lastwagen bestimmt waren. Alles war in dem unberührten weichen Weiß gehüllt. Langsam schob sich doch die Panik von Matthews Augen.

Seine Beine spürte er nicht mehr, ebenso wenig sein Gesicht. Der Wald wurde immer dichter, dass nur noch wenige Flocken durch das Walddach auf den Boden kommen. Auch die Schneedecke war nicht so tief wie am Waldrand. Wenigstens ein was Gutes. Doch lang würde er nicht mehr problemlos vorwärts kommen. Sein Schuhprovesorium war längst durchnässt, was das laufen nicht erleichterte.  
Die Stümpfe, die er fand wurden zahlreicher, was das Einzige war, was ihn vorwärts laufen ließ.  
"Weiter, immer weiter. Du wirst das Lager finden. Ganz bestimmt." versuchte er sich Mut zu machen.  
Er bemerkte nur am Rande, dass die Schatten länger wurden. Er ignoriert es einfach und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Zwischenräume der Bäume, um irgendein Zeichen eines Lagers zu erkennen.  
Und auf einmal waren in einer Richtung zu viele Baumstämme für zu wenige Baumkronen zu sehen. Die tauben Glieder mit purer Willenskraft antreibend, hastete er los, stolperte nicht selten, doch kam er der Holzhütte immer näher.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3.**_

Sie war klein und schmucklos, versprach jedoch Windschutz und eine Feuerstelle. Mit seinen zitternden Armen und Händen konnte er beinahe nicht die drei Holzriegel lösen, die die Tür geschlossen hielten.  
Er fiel fast in die Hütte und schloss blitzschnell die Tür wieder hinter sich. Hastig suchte er die Hütte nach der Feuerstelle ab. Zog, als er darauf zulief, all seine nassen Klamotten aus, griff sich neue Scheite und Reisig und legte sie auf die Feuerstelle. Griff sich die Feuersteine,fluchte, weil er sich ständig die Finger einschlug und fast keine Funken schlagen konnte, gab aber nicht auf bis der Reisig endlich brannte. So vorsichtig, wie es mit einem zitternden Körper ging pustete er das Feuer an.

Und dann flackerte die erste Flamme und züngelte an den Holzscheiten. Es fühlte sich an als würde es Matthew die Haut abbrennen, aber er musste am Feuer bleiben und hoffen dass nichts ab gefroren war. Während er bibbernd direkt an der Feuerstelle saß, sah er sich flüchtig in der Hütte um. Sie war spartanisch eingerichtet aber wirkte nicht kalt oder kahl. Ein schmales Bett mit Wolldecken und Fellen stand neben ihm nahe der Feuerstelle. Ein Tisch mit einem Stuhl stand der Tür gegenüber an der Wand. Eine komplette Wand wurde eingenommen von Regalen, gefüllt mit zerlesenen Büchern, Geschirr, ein paar wenigen Fotos, die er von hier aus nicht erkennen konnte und ein Schachbrett mit selbst geschnitzten Figuren.  
"Alleine Schach spielen? Wie traurig." Es erinnerte Matthew an seine verzweifelten Versuche Offiziersskat gegen sich selbst zu spielen. Lang waren sie nicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen.  
Ein Kleiderschrank stand neben dem Holzlager und ein paar niedrige Schränke sollten wohl eine Art Küche sein standen zu seiner anderen Seite. Damit war die Einrichtung komplett.

Langsam tauten alle Finger und Zehen von Matthew wieder auf. Auch wenn sie schmerzten, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen, als er alle bewegen konnte.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4.**_

Er stand von seinem Platz an der Feuerstelle auf um den Kleiderschrank zu öffnen. Die Hütte sah noch belebt aus, also musste es einen Bewohner geben. Und auch wenn er es abgrundtief verabscheute ein Verbrechen zu begehen, er würde sich einige Sachen darin zu Eigen zu machen müssen, wenn er nicht sterben wollte, er würde erfrieren ehe seine Sachen trocken wären. Irgendwann musste er auch aus dieser Hütte gehen um Essen zu besorgen und da ist seine Ausrüstung aus einem Satz Bettwäsche mehr als ungeeignet. Etwas Weiteres worauf er sich keinen Deut freute, denn im Winter ist die einzige Möglichkeit an Essen zu gelangen das Jagen.

Er entdeckte gerade eine Luke unter dem Tisch als plötzlich seine Beine nachgaben und er sich auf ihr Niveau begab. Sein Kopf explodierte vor Schmerz und die Luft wurde ihm abgeschnürt. Ein panischer Hustenkrampf folgte, bis er sich übergab. Er wand sich auf den Boden, doch die unsichtbare Hand, die seinen Kopf quälte und seine Luft abdrückte war unbarmherzig und eisern in ihrem Griff.

Und dann ganz plötzlich von ihm abzulassen. Ein rasselnder tiefer Atemzug erfüllte wieder seine Lunge, und sein Kopf war wieder freigegeben, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Matthews Verwirrung war nicht in Worte zu fassen

Entkräftet rappelte er sich auf die Beine, ließ seinen Auswurf erst einmal unbeachtet und lief weiter zum Kleiderschrank. Seine Überlebenstriebe haben ihn noch fest im Griff, aber ein leichtes Schmunzeln kroch über seine Lippen als er sah, dass der Schrank, neben pelzigen Wintersachen und riesigen Stiefeln, die glatt einem Bären gehören könnten, voll war mit Holzfällerhemden. Matthew suchte sich die verschlissensten Sachen aus.  
'Wenn ich schon Sachen stehlen muss, dann welche, die er am wenigsten vermissen wird.'  
Er schlüpfte in eine alte Jeans, die ihm ausgesprochen gut passte, aber die Hemden waren ihm viel zu weit. Er konnte sich gefühlt 2 Mal darin einwickeln.

Sein Magen meldete den nächsten Bedarf an, woraufhin er zum Tisch lief und diesen mit Müh und Not zur Seite schob.  
'Es muss wirklich ein Bär hier leben, wenn er den Tisch mehrmals am Tag wegschieben konnte.'  
Zu seinem Pech war die Falltür kein bisschen leichter.  
Hechelnd, wie nach einem Marathonlauf schaffte er es in den Keller, in dem sofort sein Zahn anfing zu tropfen. Es lagerten zuhauf Äpfel, Kartoffeln, Birnen und anderes Lagerobst und -gemüse. Selbst Fleisch hing an der Seite ab. Matthew hielt zu seiner Überzeugung und nahm nur etwas Obst mit nach oben. Gierig aß er die Früchte und sein Magen grummelte dankbar.

Der Stress des Überlebens fiel langsam von ihm ab und beinahe konnte er sich sogar in der Hütte entspannen, klare Gedanken fassen. Was würde er tun wenn der Besitzer käme und sehen würde, dass ein Fremder sich in seiner Hütte eingerichtet hatte? Würde er Verständnis haben? Oder Matthew als Bedrohung sehen? Wo war der Besitzer überhaupt, es war schon Nacht?

Als hätte der Blick aus dem kleinen Fenster in daran erinnert, wurde er müde von den unerklärlichen Abenteuer auf das er geschickt wurde. Warum auch immer. Er schleppte sich in das fremde Bett, begrub sich unter den Decken und Fellen, und das einzige, was ihm noch vor dem Einschlafen bei dem Glimmen der erlöschenden Glut auffiel, war, dass das Bett unglaublich gut roch.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Der Griff der unsichtbaren Hand riss ihn aus seinem Schlaf. Matthew gierte verzweifelt nach Luft, die nie seine Lungen erreichen wird. Er riss die Decken von sich, um so leichter atmen zu können, doch nichts half. Er hustete wieder so stark, bis er sich übergab. Seine Augen tränten und so auch seine Nase. Alles wollte den luftabschnürenden Eindringling los werden, aber nichts half. Bis die Hand so plötzlich verschwand wie sie aufgetaucht war.

Matthew zitterte vor Anstrengung. Gebeutelt von etwas, dass über seine Vorstellung geht, bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Nein, er bekam beklemmende Furcht. Und die Schwarzmalerei seiner Gedanken ließ sich nicht aufhalten.  
'War das ein Zeichen, dass in meinem Land etwas nicht stimmt? Habe ich etwas verpasst? Übersehen? Warum gerade jetzt, wenn ich mitten im Nirgendwo gefangen bin? Wo ist überhaupt der Hüttenbesitzer? Ist ihm etwas geschehen? Ich muss ihn suchen! Aber es bringt nichts im Dunkeln zu suchen, ich würde mich nur verlaufen. Ich hoffe er ist in einer Höhle oder etwas ähnlichem untergekommen. In meiner miesen Verfassung ist das gerade unmöglich. Ich habe ihm auf den Boden gekotzt, Essen gestohlen und Kleidung. Bitte sei am Leben, wenn ich dich finde!' Der beißende Geruch von Erbrochenem erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Matthew wischte es so gut es ging weg bevor er sich noch einmal ins Bett hievte. Er war so schwach, dass er nicht mehr gerade laufen kann und schlief schnell und mit schlechtem Gewissen ein.  
'Hoffentlich wecken mich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen…'


	6. Chapter 6

_**6.**_

Das nächste Mal als Matthew aufwachte, war es schon Tag und er fühlte sich etwas besser.  
Er ließ keine Sekunde verstreichen als er merkte, dass er fit genug war zu laufen.  
Voll ausgerüstet stapfte Matthew durch den Schnee.  
"Die Richtung, aus der ich kam, kann ich schon einmal ausschließen. Ich habe keine Höhle oder einen anderen Unterschlupf gesehen." Er wusste nicht in welche Richtung er laufen sollte. Er sah sich um, um einen Hinweis zu entdecken, aber das Weiß gab nichts preis.  
"Ich kann nicht länger warten." Matthew lief einfach los, voller Zweifel, ob es die richtige Richtung war, in die er lief.

In regelmäßigen Abständen markierte Matthew die Bäume mit Pfeilen, damit er wusste in welche Richtung er schon gegangen war. Es verging viel zu viel Zeit wie er durch den ewig gleich aussehenden Wald stapfte. Das einzige, dass von Leben zeugte, waren die spärlichen Tierspuren, die die ebene Fläche des Schnees durchbrachen. Wie immer in einem Wald sah man die Abdrücke, aber nie die Tiere selbst. Sie waren wie Phantome.  
Matthew gönnte sich keine Pause und suchte immer weiter den Wald nach Hinweisen ab. Er entdeckte immer wieder Baumstümpfe und einen Wasserlauf, der mit voller Kraft dagegen kämpfte vollends zuzufrieren. Ebenso ein paar Tannen, die, schief gewachsen wie sie waren, der Schneelast nachgegeben hatten und abgebrochen im Schnee ruhten. Matthew fror auf seinem Weg kein einziges Mal, er trieb sich ständig weiter vorwärts zu gehen. Der Mann könnte jede Sekunde erfrieren. Matthew glaubte jetzt daran, dass etwas etwas passiert sein musste. Er hätte einen Wanderer durch diesen Wald mit Sicherheit bemerkt, wäre er hier durchgekommen.

Plötzlich strauchelte er über etwas, dass keine Wurzel war und sah, dass er mit seinem Schneeschuh eine Fellmütze aufgegabelt hatte.  
Ein erstes Zeichen!  
Die Mütze war nicht viel überschneit worden, also kann sie noch nicht lange hier gelegen haben. Und sie bestätigte, dass etwas ungeahntes dem Fremden passiert sein musste. Niemand lässt in dieser Gegend freiwillig oder aus Versehen seine Mütze fallen.  
"Wo ist der Mensch dazu?" Er sah sich noch einmal genauer um. Nichts als Wald und Schnee, aber halt! Ein paar Meter vor sich sah er eine frisch umgefallene Tanne, die Schneehaufen darum waren noch unförmig, wie gerade erst herabgefallen. Aus diesen ragten einige abgebrochene Äste heraus und ein ganz besonders komischer Ast.  
"Oh nein! Ein Stiefel!" stellte Matthew fest. Er hatte ihn gefunden! Das muss er sein!


	7. Chapter 7

_**7.**_

Matthew rannte los so schnell er konnte, fiel auf die Knie und schaufelte so schnell es ging mit seinen Händen den losen Schnee weg.  
"HALLO?! KÖNNEN SIE MICH HÖREN?" rief er so laut, dass sicherlich kein Tier sich für einen Monat in diese Gegend trauen würde.  
Bald traf er auf etwas härteres als Schnee. Seine Schulter. Hektisch legte er den Kopf frei. Das Gesicht des Mannes war mit einem Schal fast vollständig vermummt, doch man sah wie es ganz starr war und bläulich verfärbt.  
"Oh bitte nicht! Hallo? Können sie mich hören?" wiederholte Matthew noch einmal. Er nahm das Gesicht des Fremden in beide Hände und schlug ihm sachte auf die Wange.  
"Bitte. Bitte!", flehte Matthew den Fremden an. Gleichzeitig fing er an den Schnee von dem Oberkörper des Mannes zu entfernen, damit er leichter atmen konnte, falls er es noch konnte.

Die Tanne war unglücklich auf ihn gestürzt. Sie begrub vom Bauch abwärts fast den ganzen Körper unter sich und dazu waren seine Arme ebenso eingeklemmt. Das einzig Positive war, dass kein Ast seinen Weg durch die Pelzlederjacke gefunden hatte, die der Mann trug.  
"Antworten Sie bitte!" Matthew war den Tränen nahe. So einen grausigen Tod hatte keiner verdient. Wenn er nur mit ihm Plätze tauschen könnte. Soweit Matthew es wusste, konnte er selbst nicht sterben.

Er sah dem Mann noch einmal in das Gesicht und erschrak. Die Augen, die erst starr in die Luft geschaut hatten, fixierten Matthew, als wäre er ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt. Blanker Unglauben lag in dem Blick seiner brauen Augen. Kurz seufzte Matthew erleichtert aber die Gefahr war noch nicht gebannt.  
"Sie leben noch, ein Glück. Ich hole Sie hier raus, keine Sorge. Blinzeln Sie, wenn Sie mich verstehen."

Die Augenlider des Fremden schlossen und öffneten sich unendlich langsam. Matthew merkte, dass selbst die Wimpern vereist waren, das Blinzeln musste höllisch schmerzhaft sein.

"Sehr gut. Hören Sie, Sie müssen um jeden Preis wach bleiben. Konzentrieren Sie sich am besten auf meine Stimme."  
Während er das sagte begann er mit, leider, geübten Griffen den Schnee um den Mann zu entfernen, bis er die Arme frei bekam. Er versuchte daraufhin seine Hand so gut es ging unter den Oberkörper zu bringen und ebenfalls dort den Schnee wegzuschieben, damit er den restlichen Körper unter der Tanne wegziehen konnte.  
Er wünschte sich in dieser Situation Alfred her oder seine Kraft. Er hätte die Tanne einfach aufgehoben und weggeworfen.  
Matthew hatte keine Ahnung was er sagen sollte. Sein Gehirn lag blank. Nur den Mann aus dem Schneegrab herausholen, worüber anders konnte er nicht nachdenken.  
Er beschloss sich einfach vorzustellen, weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel.  
"Mein Name ist Matthew Williams. Eigentlich lebe ich in Ottawa und habe keine Ahnung wie ich hier her gekommen bin, aber Ihre Hütte hat mir das Leben gerettet. Bitte entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Ihnen Sachen und etwas zu Essen entwenden musste. So, ich versuche Sie jetzt herauszuziehen."  
Die Worte purzelten aus seinem Mund, obwohl den Mann es nun kaum interessierte, ob ein paar Äpfel aus seinem Keller fehlten.  
Als sei er alltägliche Routine, griff Matthew dem Fremden unter die Arme und stemmte seine Füße tief in den Schnee.  
Er zog nach Leibeskräften.  
Der Fremde bewegte sich jedoch nur wenige Zentimeter. Ein unbarmherziges Ergebnis, dafür dass Matthew vor Anstrengung der ganze Körper zitterte.

Doch an aufgeben war nicht zu denken. Noch einmal schob der Schnee unter dem Körper des Mannes weg und ging sicher, dass sich die Füße in keinen Ästen verfingen.  
Zwei Versuche brauchte es noch, bis Matthew den Fremden befreien konnte. Ihm schmerzte der ganze Körper. Mit seinen vollgesogenen Sachen, war der Fremde umso schwerer.  
"So, das ist geschafft. Halten sie durch! Ich bringe Sie zur Hütte. Bitte bleiben Sie wach!"  
Mit Müh und Not zog Matthew den Fremden über seine Schulter, sodass er ihn an den Armen halten konnte. Der Fremde ließ ein kraftloses Stöhnen von sich.  
'Verdammt! er zittert nicht mehr. Er muss sofort ins Warme!'  
Mit dem Fremden auf den Rücken sank Matthew tief in den Schnee und kam quälend langsam voran. Zu langsam. Er war dabei völlig zu verzweifeln.  
'Wäre Alfred nur hier!'  
Bitter sah Matthew, dass er es wieder ohne seinen Bruder nicht schaffen würde und das machte ihn nur noch mehr verzweifelter und dazu noch wütend. Er war wütend auf sich und seine Schwäche, seine Hilflosigkeit.  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte kräftiger und schneller vorwärts zu kommen.

'Warum bin ich nur so nutzlos, wenn jemand Hilfe braucht, Sein Leben hängt davon ab! Jetzt zieh es auch durch Matthew Williams!'


	8. Chapter 8

_**8.**_

Seine Oberschenkel brannten und die Kälte biss in sein Gesicht. Einmal den Fuß unsicher vor den anderen gesetzt und Matthew verlor das Gleichgewicht. Fiel ungebremst in den tiefen Schnee.  
"FU**!"  
Matthew fluchte selten aber gerade konnte er nicht anders. Schnell rappelte er sich auf und schaute nach dem Fremden. Dieser lag hilflos und regungslos auf der Seite und sah Matthew mit weichem Blick an. Dankbarkeit lag darin genauso wie etwas Entschuldigendes. Danach schweiften sie ab und fokussierten gar nichts mehr. Der Fremde tat ohne jeden Zweifel seine letzten Atemzüge.

"Nein!" Mehr konnte Matthew nicht sagen, denn genau in diesem Augenblick griff die unsichtbare Hand wieder nach seinem Hals. Er kippte in den Schnee und wand sich hoffnungslos gegen den Griff, der ihm die Luft abschnürte.  
Schier eine Ewigkeit verging, als dieser er sich löste. Schmerzhaft atmete Matthew ein. Die Kälte schärfte die Luft zu spitzen Messer, die in seine Lunge einschnitten.

Matthew trauerte um den Mann. Wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube fühlte sich der Fakt an, dass er so kläglich versagt hatte, als ihn jemand so dringend gebraucht hatte.  
Es war ein vernichtendes Gefühl.

Matthew setzte sich auf, die Arme kraftlos in den Schoß gelegt und schielte noch einmal zu dem Fremden rüber, den er hatte sterben lassen und er konnte ihn in dieser Gegend auch nicht einmal richtig begraben.

Er traute seinen Augen kaum, als er sah was mit dem Fremden geschah.

Die bläulich verfärbte Haut nahm langsam normale Farbe an und es schien ein Lebensfunke durch seine Augen zu blitzen. Kurz darauf fing der Fremde heftig an zu husten, als hätte er sich verschluckt.  
'Das ist doch nicht möglich! Ich war mir sicher, dass ich ihn sterben sah, außer er …'  
Der Fremde hatte sich jetzt richtig auf die Seite gedreht und sah mit besorgtem Blick, dass Matthew in Schockstarre, wegen dem was er gerade beobachten durfte, mit weit geöffneten Augen ihn anstarrte. Bitter krächzte er ein leises "Scheiße."  
Matthews Mund bewegte sich wieder. "Du… bist doch… tot… oder?" Das war alles was er zustande brachte.  
"Fu**.", fluchte der Fremde und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

Wen oder was hatte Matthew da vor sich?

"Tut mir wirklich leid…", krächzte der lebende Tote und wollte sich auf seine Beine hoch drücken, als diese nachgaben und er wieder wie ein Stein in den Schnee fiel.

Egal was er war, ihm ging es schlecht. Matthew schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen.  
"Was machen Sie da? Ich weiß nicht was mit Ihnen los ist aber wir müssen in die Hütte." Der Fremde rührte sich nicht und wehrte sich nicht als Matthew ihn wieder auf seine Schultern zog.

Schritt für Schritt ging es weiter gegen den Schnee und die Kälte kämpfend in Richtung Hütte.


	9. Chapter 9

_**9.**_

Völlig erschöpft ließ Matthew den Fremden auf das Bett sinken. Er fragte nicht nach seiner Erlaubnis, sondern begann sofort dem Fremden seine Sachen auszuziehen.

Zuerst wickelte er den ausgeblichenen grünen Schal von seinem Kopf. Darunter hervor kamen schulterlange, widerspenstige, wellige blonde Haare und ein kantiges, bartloses Gesicht. Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein, Matthew konnte weder abgefrorene Stellen noch Frostbeulen erkennen.  
Als Matthew das Gesicht musterte fühlte er sich seltsam. Es war eine jener instinktiven Gewissheiten, die einem sagen dass man diese Person mögen wird. Sie ergeben keinen logischen Sinn aber man wusste es einfach.

Der Fremde hielt sich nur mit Müh und Not aufrecht, sackte immer wieder nach vorn oder nach hinten, wollte sich aber nicht hinlegen, wohl damit Matthew ihm einfacher die nassen Sachen ausziehen konnte. Nachdem sie sich aus der Felllederjache, dem Pullover aus dicker fettiger Wolle und dem rot-schwarzen Karohemd gekämpft hatten, untersuchte Matthew den Oberkörper des Fremden. Betrübt sah er etliche blasse Narben auf dem Oberkörper des Fremden.  
'Das Leben hier draußen muss hart sein. Sind das Kratzspuren von Bären? Wieso hat er es freiwillig gewählt?', fragte sich Matthew und machte sich daran die riesigen Schuhe auszuziehen. Die kniehohen, am Schaft geschnürten Stiefel aus zu bekommen war ein weiterer Kraftakt. Während des Ganzem schwiegen beide, aber der Fremde verfolgte jeden von Matthews Griffen, was diesem recht unangenehm war.

"Haben Sie eine Wanne hier?", versuchte Matthew der unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen. "Nein.", krächzte der Fremde kaum hörbar. "Einen Topf? Oder ähnliches?" "Bärenkorb. Holz." Seine Stimme brach zwischendurch ein paar Mal. "Kessel. Pfanne." "Das wird nur minder helfen, aber gut."

Nachdem die Hosen ausgezogen waren setzte Matthew dem Mann eine Mütze auf und legte ihn unter die Decken. Er selbst schälte sich aus seiner äußersten Kleidungsschicht, um sich besser bewegen zu können und machte sich daran Feuer zu entfachen. Alles unter dem wachsamen Blick des Fremden.  
'Muss er mich die ganze Zeit anstarren?' Matthew versuchte so gut wie möglich die Blicke zu ignorieren.

Er fand in den niedrigen Schränken neben der Feuerstelle einen Dreifuß um ihn über die Feuerstelle zu stellen. Er legte darauf die Pfanne.  
Daraufhin breitete er alle nassen Klamotten auf dem Boden und auf dem Stuhl aus, damit sie trocknen konnten. Matthews Sachen, die er den Tag vorher dabei hatte waren über Nacht trocken geworden.

Langsam wurde es mollig warm in der Hütte und Matthew packte das Proviant aus, das er vorsorglich mit auf die Suche genommen hatte. Den Apfel daraus schnitt er auf ein Nicken des Fremden klein, damit man nicht wirklich kauen musste. Er selbst aß die Schale und das Kerngehäuse, mit dem Rest ging er hinüber zu dem Fremden.  
Matthew musste ihm aufhelfen und dann versuchte der Fremde den Arm zu heben. Doch ihm gehorchte er nicht.  
'Gut, dann noch etwas peinliches. Als hätte ich ihn nicht schon ausgezogen.'  
"Dann muss ich Sie wohl füttern." Da zeigte der Fremde erstmals eine Reaktion. Seine Augen weiteten sich und man sah sofort, dass er peinlich berührt war.  
"Nur einen Apfel. Ich sags auch keinem." Schwach verzog sich der Mund des Mannes zu einem Lächeln.  
"Nun einmal bitte den Mund öffnen." Gehorsam öffnete er immer wieder den Mund, bis der ganze Apfel verschwunden war


	10. Chapter 10

_**10.**_

'Jetzt müsste die Pfanne warm genug sein.' Als provisorische Wärmeflasche legte Matthew sie zwischen die Decken. Danach aß Matthew ebenfalls etwas und suchte dabei schon nach einer guten Ecke um sich schlafen zu legen. Das Bett war ja belegt. Da musste der Boden eben herhalten. Matthew freute sich schon auf die Rückenschmerzen. Er schnappte sich das Bettzeug und trauerte der Matratze hinterher, die völlig eingeschneit auf der Lichtung ruhte.

Er seufzte, 'Was war das hier überhaupt? warum und wie bin ich hier her gekommen? Ist das hier alles wirklich nur ein Traum?'  
"Matthew?" flüsterte es aus einer anderen Ecke des Raumes.  
"Ja? Alles in Ordnung? Soll ich die Pfanne noch einmal aufwärmen?" Schon stand Matthew wieder am Bett und sah den Fremden besorgt an.  
"Schlaf hier."  
Matthew verlor sein Gesicht. Er war jetzt nicht gerade berührungsscheu, aber er kannte den Mann nicht und er…. er…

… war unterkühlt. Er sah zur Feuerstelle. Sie war abgebrannt und die Glut glimmte nur noch schwach.  
"In Ordnung." Matthew nahm sein Kissen und kroch unter die Decken. Er spürte wie die Haut des Fremden noch kühl war aber der Atem ging gleichmäßig.  
'Nach dieser Nacht sollte es ihm besser gehen. Vielleicht kann er sich auch besser bewegen. Er scheint hart im nehmen zu sein.', beruhigte sich Matthew. Er hatte dem Fremden den Rücken zugedreht, merkte jedoch wieder dessen Blick im Nacken.

'AHH, würde er doch nur aufhören zu starren! Oder mir wenigstens sagen warum!' Er wartete noch bis er den leicht säuselnden Atem des Fremden hörte, als er schlief und übergab sich selber dem Schlaf.


	11. Chapter 11

_**11.**_

Matthew wachte auf als die kalte Wintersonne seine Nase sacht streichelte.

'Schon Tag?' Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah, dass er auf einmal drei Arme hatte. Ohne seine Brille war er ziemlich blind, also angelte er nach seiner Brille, die auf dem Boden lag, um den dritten Arm besser begutachten zu können.  
Der Fremde knurrte hinter ihm. Matthew hatte ihn scheinbar aufgeweckt, als er sich bewegt hatte. Fast hatte Matthew seine Brille erhascht als der dritte Arm Matthew plötzlich nach hinten zog. Er stieß einen Laut der Verwunderung aus und drehte den Kopf, um hinter sich sehen zu können.

'AHHHHHHHHHHH!', schrie seine innere Stimme, als sich seine Befürchtungen bestätigt hatten. Der Fremde kuschelte sich an Matthew heran. Wohl bemerkt nackt. Matthew versuchte den Arm zu lösen aber dieser bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.  
'Du warst gestern halb tot, könntest du bitte auch schwach sein?' Wieder ein Knurren von hinten und der Arm, der über seinen ganzen Oberkörper sich gelegt hatte zog ihn noch fester an den Fremden heran.  
'Wenn er so weiter macht kann ich nicht atmen. Na dann eben so. Rise and shine!'  
"Guten Morgen!" sagte Matthew laut. "Wie fühlen Sie sich heute?"  
Jetzt schien der fremde Kuschler wirklich aufzuwachen und schien zu bemerken wie eng er bei Matthew lag. Er hatte sogar sein Gesicht in Matthews Haaren vergraben.

Blitzschnell war der Arm um Matthew weg und der Fremde versuchte sich so gut es ging von ihm wegrücken. So sehr es das schmale Bett zuließ. Ebenso schnell war Matthew von dem Bett aufgestanden und setzte sich nervös die Brille auf.  
"Ich schaue mal nach, ob ich im Keller noch etwas anderes zu Essen finde."  
Auch wenn es witzig ausgesehen haben muss wie Matthew unter vollem Körpereinsatz die Falltür aufzog, (den Tisch hatte er nicht wieder zurückgeschoben. Er brauchte seinen Rücken noch eine Weile.) er wollte so schnell wie möglich woanders hin.

Im Keller war es wieder kalt und düster, sodass Matthew ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Voller Peinlichkeit setzt er es sich auf die letzte Leitersprosse und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

'Was war das denn?' Er spürte wie sein Gesicht hoch rot sein musste, eine Hitze brannte in seinen Wangen.  
'Oh du meine Güte. Wie kann ich ihn jetzt noch ansehen? Er… er… Er hat sich so angeschmiegt wie…' Man konnte fast sehen, wie Matthews Kopf rauchte und qualmte. Er versuchte sich die Gedanken aus den Kopf zu schlagen.

'Jetzt muss ich erst mal Essen machen. Ich glaube eine Brühe wäre nicht schlecht.'  
An den hingen noch eine Keule und ein fast abgegessener Knochen, den er keinem Tier oder Körperteil zuordnen konnte.  
'Für zwei Personen wird das Fleisch nicht mehr lange reichen.', stellte er fest und nahm den Knochen ab. Er sah sich nach Wurzelgemüse um. Zwar hatte er nicht wirklich geglaubt welches hier zu finden und war umso mehr erfreut doch welches zu finden. Wie die Sachen, besonders noch in einer beschaulichen Menge, hier her gelangt waren konnte sich Matthew nicht erklären, aber sie waren da.  
Ihm widerstrebte es wieder nach oben zu gehen, aber was muss, das muss. Er konnte schlecht sich hier unten verschanzen. Das wäre noch peinlicher.  
Einmal tief durchgeatmet und Matthew stieg die Leiter wieder nach oben.


	12. Chapter 12

_**12.**_

Der Fremde musste ihn natürlich wieder direkt anstarren.  
'Er macht es auch nicht besser!' ärgerte sich Matthew und lief wieder rot an. Der ebenso rot gewordene Fremde, der sah wie sich Matthew unter seinem Blick wandt, drehte seinen Blick starr Richtung Decke und sagte in einer rauen Baritonstimme: "Entschuldigung."

"Alles in Ordnung.", stammelte Matthew und zog sich die Winterjacke und Stiefel an. "Ich gehe Wasser holen."  
"Pass auf dich auf." antwortete der Fremde und Matthew wurde es ganz warm ums Herz.  
'Trotz, dass er ziemlich verwegen aussieht, scheint er doch ganz nett zu sein.'  
Matthew schnappte sich den Holzeimer und stapfte hinaus in den Schnee zu dem naheliegenden Wasserlauf.  
'Was macht er dann hier draußen ganz alleine? Ist er Wildhüter? Aber ich sehe nicht einmal ein Telefon in seiner Hütte und es ist schwer mit irgendeinem kleinen Gefährt hier her zu kommen. Vielleicht ist er wegen seiner Unsterblichkeit hier draußen? Hach, will ich überhaupt wissen was er ist? Es ist nicht meine Angelegenheit. Wenn er wieder gesund ist, kann er mich hoffentlich zu einer Siedlung bringen. Dafür muss er aber erst mal auf die Beine kommen. Außer dem ewigen Starren ist er auch sehr freundlich. Ich werde es bis dahin ohne Probleme aushalten können.' Matthew musste etwas lächeln als er den schweren Eimer zurück schleppte.

Er betrat die Hütte wieder. Der Fremde starrte immer noch zur Decke und Matthew musste noch breiter lächeln.  
'Er ist so unbeholfen und hat offensichtlich keine Ahnung wie er sich Verhalten soll. Das ist irgendwie sympathisch.' Matthew stellte den schweren Wassereimer dumpf auf dem Boden ab.  
"Alles in Ordnung? Ähm… Wie war Ihr Name?", erst jetzt fiel Matthew auf, dass er den Mann noch nie nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte.

"Ähm… ja. Mein Name ist Matt. Matt Williams." sagte der Fremde unbeholfen.  
'Er heißt fast genauso wie ich? Was für ein Zufall.' wunderte sich Matthew.  
"Freut mich, Matt." Matts Blick huschte von der Decke kurz Richtung Matthew. Er hatte mit keiner Antwort gerechnet.  
"Ebenso."

Matthew fand es immer witziger, dass Matt scheinbar völlig mit der Situation überfordert war, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmerte und nett zu ihm war. Er wirkte so bodenfest, was er hier draußen auch sein musste, und nun wankte er wie jemand im Handstand auf einem Wasserbett. Matthew würde ihn aber noch zum reden bekommen, denn er bemerkte wie neugierig er doch auf die Geschichte war, die dieser bärenartige Karohemdfan zu erzählen hatte.

Es war wie ein unausweichlicher Sog, der ihn zu Matt hinzog. Aber was für eine Art Sog es war, konnte Matthew nicht sagen.


	13. Chapter 13

_**13.**_

Die Brühe war aufgesetzt und blubberte über dem Feuer vor sich hin.  
Die Stunde, die sie kochen musste war die Gelegenheit. Matthew sammelte die trockenen Sachen von dem Boden und legte sie zurück in den Schrank. Als er sich die Regalwand genauer anschaute.  
Er entdeckte Bücher - alte Klassiker -, die er kannte, aber aus so viele, die ihm völlig unbekannt waren. Neu sahen sie aber alle nicht aus. Daraufhin blieb sein Blick an den Fotos hängen, die ohne Bilderrahmen und mit einigen Schäden an den Rändern in einem Regal lagen.

Sie zeigten jeweils einen Mann, die alle von Grund auf verschieden waren. Der eine war ein durchtrainierter junger Mann mit dunkelbraun gebräunter Haut, als würde er jeden Tag in einem Solarium schlafen. Seine Arme, die durch das Shirt nicht verdeckt waren, waren übersäht mit Tattoos. Seine Haare waren eindeutig dunkelbraun gefärbt, denn sie hatten einen unnatürlichen Rotstich. Er trug dazu eine übergroße Sonnenbrille und eine nachgemachte Veteranenkette. Auf dem Foto posierte er offensichtlich ziemlich aggressiv.

'Irgendwie erinnert er mich an Alfred. Nur trainiert und gebräunt. Muss an der ähnlichen Frisur liegen.'

Das zweite Bild zeigte einen dürren Mann, der nicht in die Kamera schaute, sondern sich eine Zigarette anzündete. Sein hageres, kantiges Gesicht war mit einem ungepflegten Drei-Tage-Bart geziert, sowie einem untypischen Haarschnitt. Die dreckig blonden Haare fielen in leichten Wellen ihm vorne fast bis zum Kinn, am Hinterkopf waren sie jedoch ganz kurz geschnitten. Er trug sein Hemd lose und dazu eine Anzughose im schlichten dunkelgrau. Er strahlte schon durch das Bild schon eine dauerhafte Genervtheit aus.

Beim dritten Bild musste Matthew fast lachen. Es zeigte einen pastellfarbenen Arthur in Pullunder, der mit seiner überschwänglichen Heiterkeit direkt in die Kamera lächelte.

'Was haben diese schrägen Vögel mit einander zu tun? Und wie passt Matt in diese Gruppe?' fragte sich Matthew und fragte gleich Matt.

"Matt?" Er sah nicht von den Fotos auf bis er bei dem Bett stand. "Wer ist das?"  
Matt schaute auf die Fotos und suchte seine Worte zusammen.  
"Der Braungebrannte ist mein Bruder. Alex oder Allen. Er will immer wieder anders genannt werden."  
"Dein Bruder? Wie Geschwister sich doch unterscheiden können." 'Dabei gleichen Alfred und ich uns fast wie das eine Ei dem anderen.'  
Matt fuhr fort. "Der Quietschbunte nunja.. was ist er überhaupt.. sagen wir, der Freund meines Vaters, der mich und Allen hauptsächlich aufgezogen hat. Er heißt Oliver."  
"Dann ist das also dein Vater." Matthew hielt das Bild mit dem Raucher nach oben.  
"Ja. François." "Warum seid ihr die meiste Zeit bei Oliver gewesen?" hakte Matthew nach. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an seine Kindheit, aber Arthur hatte Francis ausgeschlossen und das ziemlich konsequent.

"Er hatte kein Interesse an uns." Matthew fühlte sofort mit. Das Gefühl war ihm nur zu geläufig. Von den Menschen, die einem nahestehen nicht beachtet zu werden ist zermürbend.

"Ist das der Grund, weshalb du hier draußen wohnst?" Matthew setzte sich jetzt auf das Bett. Er mochte es nicht auf andere herabzureden.  
"Nein. Das nicht. Ich bin lieber allein. Die Menschen in Dörfern und in Städten wollen einem nur zum eigenen Vorteil ausnutzen. Sie haben keine Achtung. Sie sind abstoßend", er spuckte die Wörter regelrecht heraus, "und habgierig."

Diese Ansicht war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Matthew traute sich nicht weiter nachzufragen, nachdem Matt das Gesagte voller Hass und Ekel ausgesprochen hatte.


	14. Chapter 14

_**14.**_

Matt hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und sein Gesicht schien aus Stein. Eine erdrückende Stille senkte sich über die Hütte.

'Hatte Matt ihn deshalb die ganze Zeit beobachtet? Aus purem Argwohn heraus? Hatte er gedacht er würde ihm schaden wollen?' Betrübt erhob sich Matthew vom Bett und legte die Fotos wieder in das Regal.

"Aber, Matthew…" fing Matt an. Matthew drehte sich um. Matts Kommentar hatte ihn beleidigt. Deshalb schwang in seiner Stimme Gereiztheit mit.

"Ja?"

"Wenn ein paar Menschen mehr so wären wie du, würde ich zurückkehren." Matt sah immer noch auf seine Hände und Matthew stand wie angewurzelt da.  
'Was soll man darauf jetzt antworten?' Matthews Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Er stand eine Minute nur da und wusste nicht ob er sich perplex, sich geschmeichelt, unwohl oder überrumpelt fühlen sollte. Er stotterte dann nur ein "Danke.", weil er sich immer noch nicht darüber einig wurde.

"Ich muss dir danken. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, obwohl du dir die Hütte hättest nehmen können und damit den Winter sicher überlebt hättest."

Matthew antwortete darauf nicht. Er konnte das dunkle Menschenbild von Matt nicht teilen, wollte aber nicht mit einem Kranken streiten.

Ein lautes Zischen ließ Matthew auftauen. Die Brühe kochte über. Er hing sie sofort ein paar Haken vom Feuer weg. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, kostete er und tat sie auf. Er setzte sich mit der Brühe an Matts Bett.  
"Kannst du deine Arme wieder bewegen?" fragte Matthew. Matt hob den rechten Arm und versuchte den Löffel zu greifen, den Matthew ihm hinhielt. Er konnte ihn festhalten, aber nur in einer Faust.

'Seine Feinmotorik funktioniert noch nicht richtig", schlussfolgerte Matthew. Matts Arm fing wieder an zu zittern. 'So kann man keine Suppe essen!'  
Ohne ein Wort nahm Matthew Matt den Löffel aus der Hand, worüber sich Matt gar nicht freute.  
Er war ein stolzer Mann, der seit fast einem Jahrhundert alleine, ohne jede Hilfe in dieser rauen Gegend gelebt hatte und musste sich nun füttern lassen. Das sah man ihm auch an und statt dem errötenden Matt, der um Worte ringend mit Matthew redete, saß vor Matthew der ernste, stolze Eremit, der die Zivilisation hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Nur schmollend.


	15. Chapter 15

_**15.**_

Matt machte trotzdem ein Kompliment über Matthews Kochkünste und dieser bedankte sich, das war auch das einzige, was sie an Worten wechselten. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Beide waren Menschen, die nicht einfach so plauderten.  
Trotzdem schien Matt auch an Matthews Geschichte interessiert zu sein. Als Matthew das Geschirr abwusch, hätte er vor Schreck beinahe alles fallen lassen, als Matt fragte:  
"Hast du Familie?"

"Oh… öhm.. ja! Lustiger Weise ähnlich wie du." Matthew ließ getrost den Fakt mit den Nationen aus. "Ich habe auch einen Bruder. Zwillingsbruder sogar. Ob.. ähm… ich meine… meine Mutter kenne ich nicht. Ich habe seit jeher bei zwei Vätern gelebt, aber der eine konnte während meiner Kindheit nicht da sein. Dafür ist er heutzutage umso öfter da."  
'Papa, Arthur, Alfred… Suchen sie mich schon oder ist es ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen? Es waren ja immerhin noch nicht ganze 2 Tage, die ich fehle.'

Matthew wurde ganz depressiv bei diesem Gedanken.

"Kannst du jagen, Matthew?", fragte Matt sachlich. Matthew verzog das Gesicht. Er hasste das Jagen, das Töten allgemein, er musste es schon viel zu oft tun. Aber das Fleisch im Keller reichte nicht mehr lang für zwei Personen und wer weiß wann Matt wieder auf seinen Füßen stehen kann. Er brauchte es.

"Ganz ehrlich. Ja, ich kann es, aber ich verabscheue es mehr als alles andere." Matthew nahm den Wascheimer und schüttete das dreckige Wasser an eine geeignete Stelle vor der Hütte.  
Als er wieder rein kam und den Eimer abstellte, streckte Matt ihm seine zitternde Hand hin und seine Augen baten ihn zu sich. Matthew kam näher.

"Deine Hand." Matthew gehorchte wieder, weil er nicht wusste was er sonst tun sollte und weil er wissen wollte was Matt vorhatte.  
Matt nahm seine Hand und betrachtete sie.  
"Ich mache das.", war sein Kommentar zu der Begutachtung. Sofort stellten sich bei Matthew Gewissensbisse ein. Nur wegen seiner moralischen Überzeugungen würde er Matt Probleme bereiten. Er wird so bald noch nicht Jagen gehen können und immer genug zu Essen im Haus zu haben, ist hier Überlebenswichtig. Matthew hing schon in genügend Schneestürmen fest um das bestätigen zu können.

"Nein, Matt, ich mache das. Es wird dauern bis du wieder auf den Beinen bist."

"Nein.", unterbrach Matt ihn scharf.  
"Diese Hände sind nicht zum Töten gemacht." Matthew wollte gerade widersprechen, hielt dann doch inne, weil Matt Matthews Hand jetzt in seine beiden groben, sehnigen Hände nahm und sie hielt wie einen zerbrechlichen Schmetterling.

"Deine Hände…", begann er langsam, "sollten niemals mit Blut befleckt werden."

Matthew atmete scharf ein und in seinem Magen bildete sich ein riesiger Knoten.  
Matts Gesicht wurde weich und er hob ganz sacht Matthews Hand an seine Wange. Matthews Magen zog sich noch mehr zusammen. Jetzt spürte Matt die vom Wetter rau gewordene Haut, die mit winzigen Bartstoppeln überseht war. Und er spürte, was für eine Wärme Matt ausstrahlte.  
Matthew wagte es nicht sich zu rühren, um ehrlich zu sein, er verspürte auch nicht den Drang dazu. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Matt zärtlich sein konnte?

'Was geschieht hier?', fragte sich Matthew. 'Ich kenne Matt seit nicht einmal 2 Tagen und ich fühle mich ihm schon so vertraut, als wäre er ein langjähriger Freund.'  
Matthews Gedanken stoppten kurz. Matt hatte langsam seinen Kopf gehoben, seine Hand ruhte immer noch auf Matthews, und er sah Matthew an, mit den ehrlichsten Augen, die Matthew je gesehen hatte. Und gerade waren sie voller Zuneigung.  
'Ein langjähriger Freund? Ist es das wirklich?' Matthew errötete.  
'Ich habe Matt das Leben gerettet, vielleicht ist es nur Zuneigung, die nach ein paar Tagen verschwindet, zudem bin ich der erste Mensch, den er seit wer weiß wie langer Zeit getroffen hat. Es kann nicht echt sein, nicht nach so kurzer Zeit.' Er seufzte innerlich. 'Du musst aufpassen Matthew, du lässt dich schon immer zu schnell einwickeln.' Er wand sich von Matt Blick ab, nahm aber seine Hand nicht von dessen Gesicht. Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig hob Matt seine Hand an Matthews Gesicht.

Er zuckte zusammen, ein Schauer fuhr durch seinen ganzen Körper und beide schreckten von einander zurück.

'Das ist ganz schlecht. Ganz, ganz schlecht.', Matthew stand sofort auf und fragte als Alibi: "Möchtest du auch noch etwas Brühe? Ich mache sie noch einmal warm."  
Eine kurze Pause folgte.  
"Sehr gerne."


	16. Chapter 16

_**16.**_

Matthew schürte das Feuer und hing den Kessel noch einmal über die Flammen. Beim Rühren verlor er sich wieder in den Gedanken.  
'Es ist eh sinnlos sich Dinge auszumalen. Ich habe Verpflichtungen, die ich niemals vernachlässigen kann, auch wenn ich es wollte.'  
Matthew schüttelte den Kopf heftig.  
'Immer noch falsch, Williams, ganz falsch. Nachdem Matt wieder gesund ist, was ziemlich bald sein wird, wenn er so weiter macht, musst du wieder nach Hause kommen. Er müsste wissen, wo die nächste Siedlung ist. Und so ist es auch richtig.'

Er schielte herüber zu Matt, der mit unlesbarer Miene wieder die Decke ansah.

'So ist es richtig. Er ist nur so, weil ich ihm das Leben gerettet habe. Nur deshalb.'

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, neigte sich die Sonne Richtung Horizont, doch keiner von beiden wollte oder konnte schlafen. Matthew schlug vor, dass sie Schach spielen könnten und legte das Brett auf das Bett. Solange wie er hier war würde er nie wieder den Tisch verrücken.  
Matt war ein fast unbesiegbarer Gegner. Die ganze Stimmung lockerte sich um einiges auf, obwohl die Spiele schnell vorbei waren und recht einseitig waren.

"Matt! Du solltest unbedingt gegen meine beiden Väter spielen. Du wärst ihnen eine harte Konkurrenz bieten! Ich hab wirklich kein einziges Mal gewonnen!"  
"Aber gut gespielt.", war Matts kurze Antwort. Auch ihn schien es entspannt zu haben seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes konzentriert zu haben. Obwohl seine Miene nichts davon durchscheinen ließ.

Sie hatten Partie nach Partie bis tief in die Nacht gespielt. Ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass es Matt besser ging. Er wurde nicht mehr so schnell müde.  
Aber jeder Tag musste ein Ende haben und Matts Gähnen leitete es ein. Matthew räumte das Schachbrett weg und legte keine Scheite mehr auf das erlöschende Feuer.


	17. Chapter 17

_**17.**_

Matthew konnte auf gar keinen Fall mit im Bett schlafen. Matt war nicht mehr unterkühlt, also würde Matthew sich mit dem Stuhl begnügen müssen. Das sagte er Matt auch, als er fragte warum Matthew sich, eingewickelt in eine Decke, auf dem Stuhl platzierte. Er widersprach nicht und Matthew wartete ab bis Matt eingeschlafen war, bevor er selber die Augen schloss.

Und erwachte in der Waagerechten. Im Bett.  
'Wie zur Hölle?', wunderte er sich. Es war noch fast dunkel. nur ein schwacher Schein der aufgehenden Sonne lugte durch das einzige Fenster der Hütte.  
Matt lag selig schlafend neben ihm und hatte den Rücken zugewandt.

Matthew konnte sich die Situation, die nachts stattgefunden hatte, c.a. vorstellen. Er lag nämlich in seinem Deckenburrito, dieses Mal, an der Wand. Matt musste ihn in das Bett gelegt haben.  
'Hat er über seinen Gesundheitszustand gestern gelogen? Wie hat er mich hier rein bekommen, gestern konnte er gerade erst Schachfiguren bewegen. Er musste mich natürlich an die Wand legen. Jetzt kann ich nicht einmal aufstehen, ohne dass ich ihn aufwecke. Verdammt!'  
Es war zum Haareraufen. Man konnte sich scheinbar in einer solchen kleinen Hütte nicht fernbleiben, auch wenn man es versuchte.  
'Es ist geradezu unmöglich, wenn der andere es selbst nicht will.', dachte Matthew seufzend.  
'Merkt Matt es gar nicht? Kommt ihm nicht in den Sinn, dass ich wieder zurück in die Stadt muss? Könnte ich doch nur in seinen Kopf reinschauen!' Nach einer Weile weiterem Kopfzerbrechen kam Matthew zu dem Schluss, dass er Matt nicht nur wenig einschätzen konnte, sondern absolut gar nicht.

Er wollte gerade wieder einschlafen - dieses Mal wollte er nicht derjenige sein, der den Anderen weckt - als Matt sich regte. Sofort stellte sich Matthew schlafend und kniff nervös die Augen zu. Den folgenden Bewegungen urteilend, musste Matt sich nun umgedreht und aufgesetzt haben.  
Matthew wurde jetzt noch nervöser, weil er nicht sagen konnte, was Matt ab jetzt machte und befand kurz darauf, das sein Verhalten vollkommen kindisch war.  
Da legte Matt sanft seine Hand auf Matthews Kopf und strich über seine Haare. Dieser bekam bei der Berührung Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper und zuckte kurz zusammen. Er drehte den Kopf zu Matt. Mit merkbar hochrotem Gesicht. Diese Schauer waren beängstigendes Neuland für ihn. Er hatte ihn doch nur so kurz berührt!  
Matt sah auf Matthew herab und begrüßte ihn mit einem:  
"Guten Morgen." Die Miene von ihm war wieder völlig ausdruckslos.  
"Morgen.", stammelte Matthew. Matt hatte außer der Mütze, die er immer zum Schlafen trug, immer noch nichts an. Was alles um keinen Deut besser machte.

"Wie bin ich denn hier gelandet?", fragte Matthew. Matt zeigte eine kleine Regung von Verblüffung. "Das weißt du nicht? Du bist vom Stuhl gefallen und lagst zitternd auf dem Boden."  
'Das klingt ganz nach mir.', dachte Matthew. Er würde selbst den Weltuntergang verschlafen.

"Geht es dir also besser? Ich meine, so leicht bin ich nun wirklich nicht."  
"Hmm." war die Antwort, gepaart mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Dann werde ich wohl wieder Feuer machen und heute kannst du dich waschen, wenn du stehen kannst. Ich hole nur das Wasser." Matthew schlängelte sich umständlich aus seinem Burrito und kletterte über Matt aus dem Bett. Dieser beobachtete wieder alles und das mit einem kleinen Lächeln.


	18. Chapter 18

_**18.**_

Das Feuer brannte und Matthew packte sich wieder in den zu großen Winterklamotten ein, um Wasser zu holen.  
In der Hütte war es mollig warm als er wieder kam. Er füllte eine Flasche zum trinken ab und das restliche Wasser im Eimer stellte er in eine Ecke und breitete ein Tuch davor aus und legte zwei Handtücher in die Nähe.

"Möchtest du erst etwas essen oder dich zuerst waschen?"  
"Ich wasche mich erst." Matt schlug die Decken und Felle zurück und versuchte aufzustehen. Etwas schwankend stand er vor dem Bett und Matthew vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Schnell sagte er:  
"Ich gehe in den Keller. Was zu Essen holen."  
Er sprintete zur Luke um den nicht gerade schlechten Anblick von Matt zu entgehen.  
'Warum bin ich so? Es hatte mir auch nichts ausgemacht als ich ihn gefunden hatte und ihn hier in der Hütte ausziehen musste.' fragte sich Matthew verwirrt.  
Im Keller nahm er wieder Früchte mit und Kartoffeln. Es würde Bratkartoffeln geben.

Matt war gerade dabei sich abzutrocknen als Matthew kochte.

Die Stunden verflogen wieder viel zu schnell. Sie hatten das Bett ausgelüftet, Matthews Sachen gewaschen, gegessen und wieder Schach gespielt. Matthew kam sich ganz schlecht dabei vor, als er die entspannte Stimmung unterbrechen musste.  
"Es freut mich, dass du wieder fast gesund bist, Matt, aber jetzt muss ich dich um etwas bitten.", Es entstand eine lange Pause. "Ich habe Verpflichtungen zuhause, die ich nicht länger vernachlässigen kann. Ich meine, ich mag es hier Matt. Aber ich kann nicht bleiben." Matthew ließ Matt beim Sprechen nicht aus den Augen, befürchtete jegliche Reaktion von ihm.

"Das ist ein Problem.", fing er an, "Die Tanne hat auch meinen Schlitten zerstört und meinen Elch verjagt."  
"Du hattest einen Elch?", fragte Matthew verblüfft.  
"Ja?" Matt fuhr fort: "Bevor es taut kommen wir nicht zur nächsten Stadt." Er legte diesen Fakt offen auf dem Tisch und Matthew beschlich leise die Panik.  
'Bis es taut?! So lang kann ich nicht warten! Was soll ich nur tun?' Matt musste Matthews verzweifeltes Gesicht bemerkt haben und hakte nach.  
"Ist es wirklich so dringend?", fragte er.  
Matthew hob wieder den Kopf. Matt sah ihn nicht an und Matthew wurde das Herz schwer. 'Bitte mach es doch nicht schwerer als es schon ist, Matt.'  
"Ja, ist es. Selbst wenn es nicht so dringend wäre, ich gehöre nicht hier raus in die Wildnis. Sieh mich an, wie könnte ich hier lange durchhalten?", versuchte Matthew weiter zu begründen und ihm rutschte noch etwas heraus:  
"Warum kommst du nicht einfach mit mir?"

Jetzt war es Matt der überrascht den Kopf hob. Matthew lief, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, rot an.  
"Was sage ich da. Ha… ha…", stotterte Matthew und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.  
"Ich kann dir erst im Frühjahr helfen nach Hause zu kommen.", antwortete Matt und hielt inne bevor er einen zweiten Satz sagen konnte. Sein Gesicht war wieder unergründlich.  
"Doch Oliver könnte dir eher helfen."  
"Oliver? Dein Ziehvater?"  
"Hmm.", brummte Matt bestätigend.  
"Matthew, du weißt, dass ich nicht sterben kann." Matthew nickte. Das Gespräch nahm eine komische Wendung an. Was hatte das Ganze mit Oliver zu tun? Wie konnte er Matthew aus dem Nirgendwo holen, wenn es selbst Matt nicht konnte?  
"Und ich vertraue dir, dass du niemanden davon erzählst. Deswegen kann ich dir noch etwas anderes verraten."  
Matt machte eine Pause und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.  
"Es gibt hunderte Länder auf der Welt." Matthew runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte denn das jetzt?  
"Und so wie es die Natur wollte, hat sie, warum auch immer, was komisches erschaffen."  
Matt redete um den heißen Brei herum. Das sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich. Was versuchte er ihm zu sagen?  
Matt dachte angestrengt nach um sich Sätze zu bilden, doch gab es mit einem Kopfschütteln auf.  
"Ganz anders. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich es erklären soll. Dann so: Für jedes Land auf der Welt gibt es eine Person, die dieses verkörpert."

Matthews Augen weiteten sich. 'Sag mir nicht, dass…'

"Wirklich verkörpert, meine ich. Ich zum Beispiel bin Matt Williams und verkörpere die Nation Kanada."


	19. Chapter 19

_**19.**_

Matthew fiel fast vom Stuhl.

"DU? WAS?" er bekam nichts anderes heraus. 'Wie ist das möglich? gab es zwei…? Dann sind…!' Er stolperte zum Regal und griff sich die drei Fotos, um sie Matt unter die Nase zu halten.

"Sag mir, ist dann…", Matthew nahm das Foto mit dem braungebrannten Muskelprotz und drückte es Matt fast in sein Gesicht, "dein Bruder die USA?"

Matt war sichtlich überfordert mit der Situation. Mit einer solchen Reaktion hätte sicher niemand gerechnet.

"Ist er es?!", drängelte Matthew.  
"Ja." sagte Matt immer noch geschockt.  
"Und er hier: François, ist Frankreich?"  
"Ja?"  
"Und Oliver England?"  
"Ja. Matthew woher…?"

Matthew war in ein völliges Gefühlschaos geraten. Er war hippelig, seine Hände wussten nicht wohin mit sich und er ignorierte Matts Frage. Seine Gedanken übertönten jedes Geräusch.  
'Es gibt noch weitere, die so sind wie wir? Jemanden zweites? Wieso wissen wir davon nichts? Wissen die Regierungen davon und haben es uns nicht gesagt?'  
Matt packte Matthew an den Schultern. Er war todernst. "Woher weißt du das, Matthew?" Seine Stimme war jetzt fordernd, ehrfurchtgebietend. Matthew hingegen bemerkte es scheinbar nicht sondern sagte nur halb lächelnd. "Du bist auch…"  
"Matthew, was sagst du da? Antworte!" unterbrach ihn Matt, mit einer Stimme, die selbst Berge hätte zittern lassen. Matthew wäre ebenso zusammengezuckt wäre sein Gehirn nicht überfordert gewesen. Matt war gespannt wie eine Bogensehne und war kurz davor sich zu verlieren.

"Matt. Ich… bin auch eine Nation." Jetzt verlor Matt seine Nerven aber in einer anderen Richtung, als gerade eben noch.  
"Auch… eine… Nation? Warum weiß ich nichts von dir? Welche… welche Nation bist du? Wo liegt dein Land?"  
Matthew haderte keine Sekunde mit sich ihm sein Geheimnis zu erzählen, dass er seit Jahrhunderten vor so vielen geheim hielt. 'Jetzt ist es eh egal und es ist Matt, dem ich es erzähle. Ihm könnte ich wohl alles anvertrauen.'

Matthew löste vorsichtig die Hände von seinen Schultern, trat ein Stück zurück und strahlte eines seiner schönsten Lächeln.  
"Darf ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Matthew Williams, Repräsentant des wunderbaren Landes Kanada."  
"Wie bitte?" fragte Matt ungläubig.  
"Ich kann es auch nicht wirklich glauben, aber warum sollte ich dich anlügen?"  
"Deine Familie?"  
"Ebenso. Mein Bruder Alfred F. Jones ist die USA, Francis Bonnefoy Frankreich und Arthur Kirkland England."  
"Wie ist das möglich?"  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung."  
"Ich dachte wir seien alleine."  
Matthews Gesicht wurde weich.  
"Dachte ich auch."

Eine riesige Anspannung löste sich aus Matts Körper. Er ging die paar Schritte zu Matthew und zog ihn in eine warmherzige Umarmung. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Matthews Haaren und flüsterte:  
"Mein Gott.."  
Matthew erwiderte sie nicht weniger innig.

Der Gedanke, den Matthew seit Jahrhunderten als unumstößlichen Fakt angenommen hatte, löste sich in Luft auf. Sie waren nicht alleine auf der Welt.

'Und ausgerechnet der Eremit, der mitten im Wald lebt.. Ausgerechnet Matt ist es.'  
Es verging eine ganze Weile, in der keiner von beiden beabsichtigte die Umarmung zu lockern oder sogar zu lösen. Dann begann Matt zu flüstern:  
"Ich komme mit dir Matthew." Dieser wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte.

"Morgen früh rufe ich Oliver. Er wird uns mitnehmen können." "Kann er etwa auch zaubern?" flüsterte Matthew zurück. Keiner hatte sich einen Millimeter bewegt.  
"Natürlich, du etwa nicht?"  
"Wie? Nein. Du etwa?"  
"Nicht gut und schon gar keine Teleportation, aber ja."  
"Wow."  
Es war dunkel in der der Hütte geworden. Matt begann langsam die Umarmung zu lösen und Matthew tat es ihm zögernd gleich.  
"Es ist wieder Nacht geworden. Lass uns schlafen gehen."  
"Ja." bestätigte Matthew.  
"Und dieses Mal…", Matt tippte Matthew mit einem Finger an die Stirn, "… versuchst du nicht wieder auf dem Stuhl oder dem Boden zu schlafen."  
Matthew lachte verlegen und antwortete:  
"In Ordnung."


	20. Chapter 20

_**20.**_

Matthews Rücken schmerzte, als er aufwachte. Mit geschlossenen Augen murrte er noch ein wenig herum, bis ihm etwas ungewöhnliches auffiel:  
War die Matratze schon die ganze Zeit so hart gewesen? Warum stieß er gegen nichts, als er sich bewegte.  
Sofort riss er die Augen auf und traute seinen Augen kaum.

Er lag in seinem Schlafzimmer, mit seinem Kissen und seiner Decke.  
"Matt?" flüsterte er ungläubig.  
"Matt?"  
Er stand vom Boden auf, trug noch ein zu großes Karohemd und ging zur Tür. Draußen waren Stimmen zu hören. Besorgte Stimmen.  
Er klinkte und öffnete die Tür.  
"Matt?"

In seinem Wohnzimmer, saßen Francis und Alfred. Arthur tigerte im Raum umher.  
"Alfred?"  
Alle stoppten ihr Gespräch.  
"MATTHEW!", schrie Alfred laut und sprang vom Sofa auf. Das rutschte erstmal 2 m nach hinten. "Matthew! hast du mir einen Schreck eingejagt. Gar nicht cool! Gar! Nicht! Cool!", sagte er noch viel zu laut und erdrückte Matthew beinahe, als er ihn umarmte.  
"Alfred, du erdrückst ihn!", pöbelte Arthur aus dem Hintergrund.  
"Oh! OH! Tschuldige Bro! War keine Absicht! Ist noch alles dran? Huch? Trägst du immer noch so komische Hemden?"  
"Sachte, sachte, Alfred."  
Beschwichtigte Francis Alfred und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Matthew sieht schon ganz verstört aus. Eins nach dem anderen."  
Er wandt sich Matthew zu. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Matthew?", Matthew nickte. Körperlich fehlte ihm nichts.  
'Was ist denn passiert? Warum bin ich wieder zuhause?'  
"Mir geht es gut. Alles dran, Alfred, Francis."

"Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Niemand konnte uns etwas sagen!", fing Arthur an, der sich zu ihnen gestellt hatte.  
'Ja. Wo war ich gewesen?'  
"Keine Ahnung, Arthur. Nicht die geringste." Matthew fühlte einen Stich von einem unsichtbaren Messer in seinem Brustkorb.  
'Wenn ich wieder zurück bin, wie auch immer, kann ich auch wieder zu Matt? Oder hab ich ihn verloren? Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, wo ich war, Wie soll ich ihn dann wiederfinden können? Er wollte doch mitkommen!'  
"Was sind das überhaupt für Klamotten? Wenn du nicht weißt wo du warst, kannst du dich noch erinnern, was geschehen ist?", fragte Francis, der nun auch Matthew eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
Matthew widerstrebte es irgendwie von seiner Reise zu erzählen. Es scheint ja doch nur ein Traum gewesen zu sein. Die drei würden es als Hirngespinst abtun oder vielleicht sogar einen Drogenrausch vermuten. Matthew hatte noch nie Drogen angerührt aber trotzdem kam dieser Verdacht bei ihm auf.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."  
"WAS?", Arthur wurde lauter. "Wie kannst du dich an fast vier Tage nicht mehr erinnern?"  
"Mon Dieu, Arthur! Sei doch bitte nicht so laut. Er ist gesund und munter wieder da. Wo auch immer er war. Und DAS ist das Wichtigste.", maßregelte Francis Arthur mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
"Aber vier Tage?" "Arthur. Ich kann dir auch keine Antwort geben, aber vielleicht Matthew, wenn er sich später wieder erinnert! Ruhe jetzt!"  
Alfred sah Matthew traurig an und hauchte ein wehleidiges: "Matthew."

"Dürfte ich erst mal einen Tee, bitte?", fragte Matthew.  
"Natürlich!", antwortete Alfred pormpt und viel zu enthusiastisch.  
"Ich muss auch meine Gedanken wieder ordnen…", fügte er hinzu.  
"Selbstverständlich, Matthew. Du bekommst deinen Tee und dann lassen wir dich erst mal in Ruhe alles verarbeiten.", versicherte Francis und begann die beiden Anderen in Richtung Küche zu schieben.

Als die Tür zuging, ließ Matthew sich kraftlos auf sein Sofa fallen.


	21. Chapter 21

_**21.**_

Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, dachte Matthew jetzt in Ruhe weiter nach:

'Nur ein Traum? Über vier Tage? Das ist nicht möglich, oder? Es hatte sich alles so real angefühlt. Die Kälte, die Anstrengung und die Schmerzen.' Nur beiläufig realisierte sein Gehirn, dass er seit einigen Tagen keine Erstickungsanfälle mehr bekommen hatte.  
'Es könnte schon Halluzinationen gewesen sein. Wie sonst komme ich plötzlich mit meinem Bett in eine Winterlandschaft. Also bin ich entweder wirklich mitten in die Wildnis teleportiert worden, Matt aus seinem Sarg zu retten in dem er immer wieder gestorben wäre, ohne das er hätte etwas dagegen tun können. Oder ich wurde von Unbekannten, aus unbekannten Gründen, entführt worden, die mir über vier Tage heftige Drogen verabreicht hatten, nur um dann mit schlampigster Vertuschungsarbeit mich wieder in meine Wohnung zu legen. Was ist jetzt glaubwürdiger? Drogen oder eine übermenschliche Kraft, die mir andere Nationen gezeigt hatte, die wir seit Anbeginn unserer Existenz nie entdeckt haben?'

Matthew wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür vorsichtig geöffnet wurde. Alfred trat mit einem Tablett in den Raum. Neben dem gewünschten Tee stand darauf noch ein Stapel frisch gemachter Pancakes mit Ahornsirup. Sie waren perfekt. Man konnte sofort sagen wer sie gemacht hat. Francis Kochkünste waren eindeutiger als seine Unterschrift.

Dankbar lächelt Matthew seinen Bruder an.  
"Danke dir, Alfred!"  
"Kein Ding." Erwiderte er. Sein Gesicht glich immer noch einem flehenden, mitleidigen Welpen.  
"Wenn ich dir noch helfen kann…?" fragte er schüchtern.  
"Nein, nein, Alfred. Alles gut. Mir fehlt nichts. Ich bin nur etwas… verwirrt."  
Alfred zögerte kurz, doch als Matthew ihn beschwichtigend anlächelte, trottete er mit einem alles- und nichtssagendem: "Hmm.", aus dem Raum.

Matthew war schon dabei den Tee zu trinken und Francis' göttlichen Pancakes zu verschlingen, als die drei Herren die Wohnung verließen und Matthew allein zurückblieb.  
Während er aß und trank verbot er sich über etwas anderes nachzudenken und konzentrierte sich auf jede einzelne Geschmacksnote des Tees und der Pancakes.


	22. Ende - Hauptstory

_**22.**_

Zögerlich traute er sich wieder in sein Zimmer. Er befürchtete, dass sein Bett vollständig wieder da stand und alles unberührt an seinem rechten Platz stand. Er wollte die letzten Tage nicht geträumt haben, auch wenn es so unrealistisch wirkte. Er wusste nicht wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte, wenn es wirklich alles nur eingebildet wäre.

Die Tür schwang geräuschlos auf. Matthew blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah fast erleichtert auf die Stelle, an der sein Bett hätte stehen sollen. Man sah noch deutlich die hellen Abdrücke der Bettpfosten, die den kurzen Teppichboden noch flacher gedrückt hatten. Natürlich lag dann dort noch seine Decke und sein Kissen, die unordentlich herumlagen.

Er ging zur Decke und nahm sie in die Hand. Untersuchte sie auf jeden abnormalen Hinweis, der nicht auf eine Bettdecke gehörte.

An einer Seite zeigte sie die typischen weißen Trocknungsflecken, die man immer auf seinen Schuhen sah, wenn sie im Winter vom Schnee nass geworden waren.

Er ließ die Decke wieder auf den Boden sinken. Ihm war nun klar was er glauben würde.

Wie er das Holzfällerhemd von seinen Schultern streifte, so fielen auch seine Verwirrtheit und seine Zweifel von ihm ab. Mit den neuen Sachen aus dem Kleiderschrank, die er anzog, wurde er immer entschlossener. Er zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf und ging wieder Richtung Tür.  
In dem Türrahmen sah er nochmal über seine Schulter und fixierte das Hemd, des auf dem Boden lag.

"Ich finde dich. Warte auf mich."

Matthew schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging zu seinem Handy. Er würde Arthur, Francis und Alfred anrufen, würde keine Zeit verlieren.

Wenn Matt irgendwo auf dieser Welt ist, würde er ihn finden.

~~ Ende ~~


	23. Epilog 1

_**Epilog 1**_

Zögernd tippte er die Nummer ein. Er fragte sich bei jeder einzelnen Nummer wieder und wieder, ob es richtig war, sich jemanden anzuvertrauen. Er hatte es bis jetzt bei niemanden gewagt.  
Würde er ihm glauben? Würde er nichts ausplaudern?  
'Papa hatte mir einmal erzählt, dass er schon so etwas durchmachen musste. Er hatte es mir erzählt, um mich davor zu warnen, einen Menschen nahe an mich heran zu lassen. Er müsste es also verstehen.'

Es klingelte ein paar Mal als er abnahm.  
"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, die Dame, oder der Herr!" piepste Feliciano in einem akzentreichen Englisch fröhlich durch den Hörer.  
"Ahhh! Feliciano! Quando risponde il telefono così un normalo umano?!", hörte Matthew Lovino aus dem Hintergrund motzen.

Felicianos herzliche Begrüßung ließ Matthew lächeln.  
'Diese verrückten Brüder! Aber Feliciano hat sofort gesehen, dass es eine kanadische Nummer ist, faszinierend.'  
"Io anche desiderio tuo buongi orno, Feliciano. Qui è Matthew!", entgegnete er.

Er riss sein Handy von seinem Ohr weg, so laut war die Antwort.  
"MATTHEW! WAS FÜR EINE WUNDERVOLLE ÜBERRASCHUNG! Womit kann ich dir helfen, mein Freund?", wieder zeterte Lovino im Hintergrund.

"Ich hätte eine Bitte an dich, aber ich würde es dir gerne persönlich sagen. Dieses Wochenende?"  
Dieses Mal hielt er vor der Antwort schon das Handy von seinem Ohr weg.

"WIRKLICH?! OH WIE WUNDERBAR! LOVI! LOVI! WIR BEKOMMEN BESUCH!" Dieses Mal war es nur ein lautes Stöhnen, was von Lovino zu Matthew drang.  
"Ja natürlich, Matthew! Wir freuen uns schon, nicht wahr Lovi?"  
"Ja, ja. Jeder ist besser als dieser krankhafte Sonnenschein von einem Spanier, oder diese schwachsinnige Kartoffel in seinen Strampelanzügen."  
Man hörte Feliciano vor Freude am Telefon hüpfen.

"Feliciano? Ist es möglich, dass ihr mich vom Flughafen abholt, wenn ich lande?"  
"Aber natürlich, Matthew!"  
Dieser gab noch schnell seinem euphorischen Gesprächspartner die Flugnummer und die Landezeit durch, die er sich vorher herausgesucht hatte. Dann verabschiedete er sich noch eine geschlagene halbe Stunde von Feliciano, bis er auflegen konnte.

Jetzt buchte er noch seinen Flug und druckte sich die Bordkarte aus.


	24. Epilog 2

_**Epilog 2**_

Am nächsten Wochenende stieg Matthew noch mit flauem Gefühl in den Flieger, doch es gab kein Zurück mehr als er abhob.

Er landete gut ein paar Stunden später am Flughaufen.  
Feliciano konnte man schon von Weitem sehen. Wild wedelte er mit seinen Armen Matthew zu. Seine Sachen waren wieder so fein, als wären sie frischen vom Schneider angefertigt, was eventuell Eindruck hinterlassen hätte, würde er nicht wie ein kleines Kind freudig Matthews Namen rufen und seine Arme so schnell schwingen, dass sie drohten abzufallen.

Matthew konnte einfach nicht anders, als zu lächeln und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich schlecht, weil er Zweifel an Feliciano hatte.  
Es war äußerst mild, als sie aus dem Flughafen gingen. Matthew hatte sich eindeutig zu dick angezogen.  
Die Wirbellungen seiner Arme hörte erst auf, als er die Hände ans Lenkrad seines Wagen legte.  
Mit viel zu hoher Geschwindigkeit rasten sie zu Feliciano und Lovinos Haus.

Feliciano ließ sich ein Willkommensessen nicht ausreden und nach etlichen Versuchen gab Matthew es dann auch auf. Lovino ließ alles über sich ergehen, warum sollte man auch gutes Essen ausschlagen?

Feliciano redete beim Essen wie ein Wasserfall von Gott und die Welt, was Lovino und Matthew über sich plätschern ließen. Nach dem Essen hatte Feliciano Matthew mit seiner guten Laune angesteckt - nur Lovino schien dagegen vollkommen immun zu sein - und er hegte keinen einzigen Zweifel mehr.

Lovino machte sich aus dem Staub und die beiden blieben allein zurück. Beim Abwaschen fing Feliciano an:  
"So Matthew. Wie kann ich dir helfen?"  
'Jetzt geht es also los.' Matthew atmete tief ein.  
"Ich suche jemanden."  
"Oh, in Italien?"  
"Nein das nicht. Er müsste in Kanada sein, doch ich habe nicht einmal ein Bild von ihm. Francis hat mir erzählt wie gut du darin bist Gesichter zu zeichnen, von denen man dir nur erzählt."  
Feliciano hielt inne und sah Matthew mit weichen Augen an. Das uralte Leid, das in ihnen lag gab Matthew ein schlechtes Gewissen.

'Wir Nationen vergessen fast gar nichts. Es war doch ein Fehler ihn darauf anzusprechen. Jetzt erinnert er sich daran. Ich hätte doch einfach irgendwo einen Phantomzeichner auftreiben sollen…'  
"Ja, ich habe gewisse Übung darin. Es freut mich, wenn ich dir helfen jemanden wiederzufinden. Lass uns gleich in mein Atelier gehen.", sagte er und trocknete sich die Hände ab. Mit einem Wink bedeutete er Matthew ihm die Stufen hinauf zu folgen.


	25. Epilog Ende

Epilog 3

"Setzt dich bitte!" bat Feliciano und deutete auf einen farbverkrusteten Hocker neben seinem. Matthew setzte sich neben ihn an den riesigen Zeichentisch mit schräger Tischplatte, auf der ein paar Blätter standen und Bleistifte aller Formen und Härtegraden an der unteren Kante sich tummelten.

"Na dann!", sagte Feliciano wieder freudestrahlend, "Lass uns anfangen! Beschreib' ihn mir! Hast du schon einmal ein Phantombild zeichnen lassen?"  
Matthew schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Er hatte es schon mit Programmen probiert, doch die Charaktereinstellungen von Sims wären exakter gewesen, als die Programme. Feliciano zu fragen, war Plan B gewesen.

"Man macht es Schritt für Schritt. Zuerst, beschreibe mir seine Kopfform? Seine Gesichtsform. Wie ist sein Kinn? … "  
Matthew begann erst etwas steif Matt zu beschreiben er berichtigte sich häufig, bis Feliciano ihn bat die Augen zu schließen, damit er sich alles besser vorstellen konnte. Nach kurzer Zeit begann Matthew einfach zu plaudern, versuchte nicht alles in Formen oder Farben zu beschreiben. Nun begann auch Feliciano mit kratzendem Bleistift auf dem Papier zu zeichnen.

"Sein Gesicht wirkt ausdruckslos. So wie Lovino ständig genervt aussieht, so zeigt sein Gesicht wenige Regungen und eine absolute Gleichgültigkeit. Aber nicht alles daran ist leblos. Er hat kleine Lachfalten um den Mund und seine Augen sind kräftig und ehrlich. Direkt und irgendwie stolz. Er hat kräftige am Ende leicht abgerundete, aber sonst gerade Augenbrauen." "Wie sind seine Haare?", stieß Feliciano den nächsten Punkt an.  
"Seine Haare? Sie reichen ihm etwas über seine Schultern, aber er trägt sie immer in einem niedrigen Pferdeschwanz. Sie sind blond mit dunklen Strähnen, widerspenstig und etwas gewellt. Sie sehen schwer aus, etwas strohig. Ach und er hat vorn ein zweigeteiltes Pony, der ihm, je nachdem wie er geschlafen hat, bis zu den Wangenknochen reicht oder bis zum Mund. Eine Strähne nimmt häufig Reißaus und hängt ihm quer über die Nase, als wollte sie zu der anderen Seite. hinüber." Matthew unterstrich seine Beschreibungen noch mit Gesten, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob Feliciano sie überhaupt sah.

"Gut, gut!" Feliciano klatschte in die Hände. "Schau! Ist er es?"

Matthew öffnete die Augen und sah auf dem A4 großen Papier direkt ins Matts Gesicht . Nur in schwarz-weiß und unbelebt. Seine Erwartungen hatte Feliciano vollkommen übertroffen.

"Ganz genau er, Feliciano." Feliciano antwortete mit freudigen Hüpfern.  
"Wunderbar! Auch wenn er etwas gruselig aussieht… Matthew?"  
Dieser sah gebannt auf das Portrait. Feliciano hielt in seinem freudigen Bewegungsdrang inne und war wie ausgewechselt. Ganz leise, fast flüsternd fragte er Matthew: "Matthew, liebst du ihn?" Seine Stimme war so ganz anders, wenn er ruhig ist. So kannte man die Inkarnation des Emotionsüberflüsses gar nicht.

Matthew war wieder vollkommen da und lachte bei der Frage nervös und wusste auf einmal nicht mehr, was er mit seinen Händen anfangen sollte.  
"Ich… soll was?" verlegen huschte sein Blick zwischen Feliciano und der anderen Seite des Raumes hin und her.  
"Ihn… ihn…"  
Feliciano strahlte ihm sein schönstes und wissendes Lächeln entgegen. Das brach in Matthew die Verlegenheit und natürlich war es so. Er fragte sich wie man so blind sein konnte. Kurz dachte er an die wenigen schönen Momente die er in der Hütte erleben durfte, spätestens bei der Umarmung hätte er es merken sollen…

Er vermisste ihn. Sehr. Es zog ihn weg von hier. Es zog ihn in Matts Richtung, doch konnte das Gefühl nicht ausmachen wo er war.  
"Scheinbar.", antwortete er Feliciano. Dessen Gesicht wurde wieder unendlich traurig, obwohl er lächelte. "Und er ist fort gegangen?"  
"Nein. Nein!", widersprach er hastig und ungewöhnlich laut. "Er hat mich nciht verlassen! Wir haben uns nur… aus den Augen verloren. Deshalb suche ich ihn."  
Felicianos Augen fixierten kurzzeitig etwas, dass Matthew nicht sehen konnte. Schnell sah er auf den Boden und sagte immer noch lächelnd:  
"Dann hoffe ich sehr, dass du mehr Glück haben wirst als ich."

Felicianos Anblick war herzzerreißend. 'Papa hat also recht. Wen Feliciano wohl verloren hat, dass er so gebrochen wirkt?'  
"Ich bin mir sicher, Feliciano, dass ich ihn wieder finde." Was er gar nicht war, aber es fühlte sich falsch an Feliciano so niedergeschlagen zu sehen. Irgendwie musste man ihn doch aufmuntern können.  
Dieser schwieg und schob Matthew das Bild herüber. Er wollte es schon an sich nehmen, aber Feliciano hielt seine Hand zurück.  
"Mir fällt ein, ich werde dir eine passende Mappe dafür geben. Geh schon einmal nach unten ich komme gleich nach."  
"Danke, Feliciano." sagte Matthew und ging aus dem sonnigen Atelier.

Unten übergab Feliciano Matthew das Bild in einer Mappe aus grauer, rauer Pappe, die mit einer Schleife zusammengehalten wurde.  
Matthew griff vorsichtig danach und Feliciano gab sie mit den Worten aus der Hand: "Ich wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt dafür." Lächelnd bedankte sich Matthew dafür.  
Er verbrachte noch einen wunderschönen Nachmittag in dem Anwesen, doch das Thema über verschwundene Leute wurde nicht wieder aufgegriffen.

Zum Flughafen raste Feliciano mit demselben Enthusiasmus wie das erste Mal. Einem wurde ganz flau im Magen, bei dem rasanten Fahrstil.

Dann flog Matthew wieder nach Kanada, um sein Suchvorhaben endlich in die Tat umzusetzen. Er hatte vor seiner Reise nächtelang über Karten seines Landes gehangen, um das Gebiet, in dem er suchen musste, so weit wie möglich einzugrenzen, mit den wenigen Informationen, die er hatte.  
Alles lag breit, die Ausrüstung und die Kontaktdaten, die er in den kleinen Siedlungen mitten in Kanada gesammelt hatte.

Nun konnte er ihn finden. Egal, ob er Ewigkeiten durch tiefsten Schnee laufen müsste, bis er über ein eingeschneites Bett stolperte.

~~~~~~ Epilog Ende ~~~~~~


End file.
